Terry Bogard
Mouser's version (KOF2K3) Sander71113 & MaximillianJEnus's version |Origin = Fatal Fury |Image = File:Terry.jpg 200px |Caption = Artwork from The King of Fighters XIII}} Terry Bogard is the protagonist in the Fatal Fury series, and he is a supporting character in The King of Fighters series. After witnessing his adoptive father, Jeff Bogard, being brutally murdered by Geese Howard, Terry swore revenge, being taken under the wing of Tung Fu Rue, Jeff and Geese's former master, who taught him martial arts. Along with his brother, Andy Bogard, and his friend, Joe Higashi, they entered Geese's King of Fighters tournament, where Terry finally defeats Geese. In M.U.G.E.N, Terry was made by many people, possibly because he has been in many games. Rin & Bat's Terry This version of Terry is based off the very first "Fatal Fury" game. It feels quite retro and is quite accurate to said game, but without the plane system. Masa's Terry Masa's Terry is a 4 button character, and he is based off of his appearance in Fatal Fury Special, which was just an update of Fatal Fury 2. The A.I. is rather strong, and it deals considerable damage per hit. This version of Terry can only be used in M.U.G.E.N 1.1. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} }} }} }} 'Palette Gallery' Gspterry_palette1.png|Original Colors Gspterry_palette2.png Gspterry_palette3.png Duende Macabro's Terry Duende Macabro's take on SNK's veteran fighter is based off "King of Fighters 94" and even has an aggressive A.I. Ironmugen's Terry Ironmugen made two versions of Terry. This praticular version is based off "King of Fighters '95" and is apparently in a beta release. It still has all the moves from the source game and is still rather fun to play as. Ikaruga's Terry Ikaruga's Terry is based off the game The King of Fighters '98, along with his sprites being from the game. The A.I. is brutal, and it prefers to use the same powerful hyper whenever possible. Interestingly enough, there are other fighters in the background watching Terry. There is also a custom "Winner!" sprite added for the character. 'Stats' 'Palette Gallery' Terry-KOF98_Palette1.png|Original Colors Terry-KOF98_Palette2.png Terry-KOF98_Palette3.png Terry-KOF98_Palette4.png Terry-KOF98_Palette5.png Terry-KOF98_Palette6.png Terry-KOF98_Palette7.png Terry-KOF98_Palette8.png Terry-KOF98_Palette9.png Terry-KOF98_Palette10.png Terry-KOF98_Palette11.png Terry-KOF98_Palette12.png Tora's Terry Tora's version of Terry is a six button character based on his appearance from Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers, using the same sprites. The A.I. is not very strong, as it does not attack or block very often. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} [ ] || }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' Rbterry_Palette1.png Rbterry_Palette2.png Rbterry_Palette3.png Rbterry_Palette4.png GM's Terry When it comes to accuracy, GM is a crack shot. That's why this wild wolf is a popular choice for many M.U.G.E.Nites. Misamu K Young & Bagaliao's's Terry Two Chinese creators named Misamu K Young & Bagaliao created a Terry from The King of Fighters '99, with sprites ripped from the game. The A.I. is challenging, but not brutal, and it will often forget to block. 'Stats' 'Palette Gallery' Terry99m_Palette1.png Terry99m_Palette2.png Terry99m_Palette3.png Terry99m_Palette4.png Terry99m_Palette5.png Terry99m_Palette6.png Terry99m_Palette7.png Terry99m_Palette8.png Terry99m_Palette9.png Terry99m_Palette10.png Terry99m_Palette11.png Terry99m_Palette12.png Mouser's Terry Judging by the date of release, this could very well be one of the first conversions from the first Capcom vs. SNK game. But being that renowned Japanese author Mouser converted this version of Terry, it plays pretty well and accurate to said game. Vyn's Terry Vyn's version of Terry is based on his appearance in Capcom vs SNK: Millennium Fight 2000, with his sprites being ripped from said game. Unlike most of the other Terrys, the A.I. is rather weak, preferring to not attack very often. 'Stats' 'Palette Gallery' CvsxTerry_Palette1.png CvsxTerry_Palette2.png CvsxTerry_Palette3.png CvsxTerry_Palette4.png CvsxTerry_Palette5.png CvsxTerry_Palette6.png Mouser's Terry One of Mouser's versions of Terry is this one based off of The King of Fighters 2000, and the sprites have been ripped from that game. The A.I. does not put up much of a fight. Instead, the A.I. jumps around and occasionally attacks using a helper of his brother, Andy Bogard. 'Stats' 'Palette Gallery' Kof_terry_mouser_Palette1.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette2.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette3.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette4.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette5.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette6.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette7.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette8.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette9.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette10.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette11.png Kof_terry_mouser_Palette12.png Sander71113 & MaximillianJEnus's Terry Sander71113 & MaximillianJEnus made a custom version of Terry in the sense that he is not based off of one particular game, but instead many different games. He uses attacks, intros, and sprites based off of The King Of Fighters 96-2002, Garou "Mark Of The Wolves", and Capcom Vs SNK 1-2, all while being accurate to the games. The A.I. has three different difficulties, and they can be adjusted to the player's liking. 'Stats' 'Palette Gallery' TerrySander71113_Palette1.png TerrySander71113_Palette2.png TerrySander71113_Palette3.png TerrySander71113_Palette4.png TerrySander71113_Palette5.png TerrySander71113_Palette6.png Mouser's Terry One of Mouser's versions of Terry is this one from The King of Fighters 2003, which is where the sprites taken from. The A.I. doesn't put up much of a fight, and it seems to prefer jumping around and crouching more than it does actually fighting. 'Stats' 'Palette Gallery' Kof2k3_terry_Palette1.png Kof2k3_terry_Palette2.png Kof2k3_terry_Palette3.png Kof2k3_terry_Palette4.png Beppu's Terry Beppu's version of Terry is from the game The King of Fighters XI, and his sprites are from the game as well. The A.I. is very powerful, with his attacks dealing considerable damage per hit. 'Stats' 'Palette Gallery' TerryXI_Palette1.png TerryXI_Palette2.png TerryXI_Palette3.png TerryXI_Palette4.png TerryXI_Palette5.png TerryXI_Palette6.png psKashif Bhatti's Terry Kashif Bhatti's version of Terry is based on his appearance in The King of Fighters XIII, and as such, his sprites and animations are taken from the game. The A.I. is strong and challenging, but not cheap. A few of his moves lack sound, and some simply don't work at all, such as the "power dunk" move. The in-game character icon looks nothing like Terry, and Terry's win portrait is different than his character portrait. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} ] [ ] }} ] [ ] }} }} }} 'Hypers' + }} + }} + }} }} + }} ] [ ] + }} 'Palette Gallery' TerryXIII_Palette1.png TerryXIII_Palette2.png TerryXIII_Palette3.png TerryXIII_Palette4.png TerryXIII_Palette5.png TerryXIII_Palette6.png TerryXIII_Palette7.png TerryXIII_Palette8.png TerryXIII_Palette9.png TerryXIII_Palette10.png Videos King of Fighters Terry Bogard download - Best Mugen Characters (najlepsze postacie) Mugen Legendary Terry Bogard vs Terry Bogard(MOW) Terry Bogard Vs. Richard Cortwog Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:Garou Characters Category:The King of Fighters Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from the United States Category:Martial Artists Category:90's Characters